Amor Inimaginable
by Mizuru Temari
Summary: Capítulo 6: Mizuki es un componente de la villa, y ella le ayudaría a aplacar su soledad [[Mizuki & Temari]] ··DEJEN REVIEWS··
1. Misión de Vigilante

_**Misión de Vigilante**_

No tenía ni la más mínima gana de encargarse de aquella misión, ir a Konoha para hacer de guardia en la prisión durante unos meses, no le hacía ni la más mínima gracia. Sabía de sobras como era la prisión de Konoha, ya la había visitado un par de veces. Era un lugar deprimente, con una iluminación mínima, los vigilantes… todo tíos, no sabía muy bien que pintaba ahí pero bueno…

Finalmente ahí estaba, en uno de los lugares más deprimentes que jamás había visitado… de neuvo en ese infierno, el ambiente demasiado cargado, húmedad por todas partes, y un calor sofocante. Sinceramente no sabía que estaba haciendo allí…

Uno de los guardias le explicóque habían estado teniendo problemas con uno de los presos, que había logrado escapar una vez y que en esos momentos manifestaba un estado deporable a causa de algo que se tomó para asesinar al joven Naruto. Cada vez estaba más desconcertada con todo aquello, pero lo comprendió cuando vió a un hombre postrado en una mesa enorme con algunas vendas en el cuerpo y otras cubriéndole el rostro, sus cabellos grises eran largos, suponía que por estar muchos años en aquel deporable lugar, algo que no se alejaba a la realidad. Y aún así seguía sin comprender que pintaba ella ahí por petición de la Hokage, había pedido que explicitamente fuese ella la encargada de esa misión, ¿por qué? No podía ni llegar a imaginárselo…


	2. ¿Nani? ¿Tengo que Cuidarle!

_**¿Nani? ¿Tengo que Cuidarle?**_

La Hokage en persona le detallo la historia de aquel individuo, del odio que le profesaba a Naruto, del odio que todos le provocaban, Temari atendida con atención, memorizando cada detalle, iba a pasar una larga temporada teniendo que encargarse de ese hombre. La hokage le explicó que la había solicitado a ella ya que era de las pocas kunoichis que más misiones de rango A había realizado y que además estuviese libre y tuviese muy buenas valoraciones de otros ninjas… La pobre Temari se iba hundiendo por momentos, esa misión se le iba a hacer eternísima, además apenas tendría tiempo como para poder salir a los baños a relajarse o si quiera comer en el Ichiraku, prácticamente iba a vivir en esa prisión como cualquier preso, bueno como cualquiera no, tendría todos los privilegios posibles en semejante lugar.

Empezaba ese mismo día, ni acomodarse ni descanso se viaje ni nada. Solo le permitieron introducir en aquel lugar su enorme abanico, ya que sólo ella era capaz de manejar semejante armatoste y de sacar provecho de sus cualidades. Entró y directamente la metieron en una estancia al lado de la de su preso, era bastante fría, cosa que contrastaron dándole varias mantas, de todas formas apenas si pasaría tiempo ahí, su misión era mantenerlo vigilado las 24 h del día.

Ciertamente aquel individuo le intrigaba, no parecía peligroso, si no más bien herido, no sólo físicamente, sino también en su orgullo. Parecía fuerte y de personalidad amable, aunque sabía que era bastante calculador y manipulador, que ella hubiese visto no se había movido ni un ápice de cómo lo vio por primera vez.

Entró y se colocó en una silla al lado de este, leyendo u pequeño libro de mano y de vez en cuando le miraba a ver si se había movido un poco. Parecía que ya anochecía, bueno, más bien supuso que anochecía porque el cuerpo empezaba a pesarle y empezaba a amodorrarse un poco.

El tiempo iba transcurriendo y ella empezaba a notarse cada vez más cansada, pensó por un momento ir a su "cuarto" y tumbarse un rato, pero lo descartó ya que tenía órdenes de vigilancia 24 h. mientras estaba empezando a dormirse que las sombras que provocaban las antorchas le parecían ligeras aves creyó ver que él se movía, parpadeo y no notó ningún cambio asi que lo dejo correr.

Cuando cerró los ojos por fin notó un inmenso dolor en el cuello que hizo que los abriera de golpe, no notaba nada, sin embargo se estaba ahogando, como si unas manos le apretasen el cuello con fuerza dejándola sin oxígeno. No sabía que hacer, su cuerpo tampoco le respondía y empezaba a perder la visión por la falta de oxígeno.


	3. Tratando de Entender un Corazón Herido

_**Tratando de Entender un Corazón Herido**_

Había caído, o eso pensaba, abrió los ojos y vislumbro la figura de aquel que debía estar recostado, vio como un ojo negro la observaba por un pequeño hueco entre los vendajes. Ella estaba tirada en el suelo tratando de volver a respirar con normalidad, algo asustada por lo que había pasado, pero al mismo tiempo maravillada por la ternura que ese ojo reflejaba fundida con inmenso odio. Se levanto y se acerco a él, él seguía cada uno de sus movimientos.

Temari: necesitas algo?

: quien eres?

Temari: Temari, me encargaron ocuparme de ti… necesitas algo?

: por qué estás aquí? No deberías estar en semejante lugar…

Temari: o.o _"no parece tan hijo de puta como decían"_ mi misión es encargarme de ti, de lo que necesites

: Mizuki…

Temari: quieres que vaya a buscarle?

Mizuki: es mi nombre… Mizuki… no necesito nada…

Temari: o.o sumimasen Mizuki-san, no me dijeron tu nombre y pues… gomen…

Mizuki: - tranquila Temari-chan… (recostándose de nuevo)

No entendía que podría pasar ahí, algo no encajaba, ¿cómo alguien como él estaba en semejante lugar y en tal estado? Él no volvió a hablar, sólo se recostó de nuevo permaneciendo despierto siguiendo con la mirada lo que ella hacía.

Claramente parecía ser ya de noche por el frío que empezaba a haber en el lugar. No se lo pensó mucho, cogió una de las mantas que le habían dado y se la coloca por encima a Mizuki.

Temari: mañana echaremos un vistazo a ver como llevas las heridas

Mizuki: …


	4. Simplemente Incomprensible

_**Simplemente Incomprensible**_

Las antorchas que iluminaban el lugar habían sido cambiadas con el amanecer, cuando Temari despertó observó a Mizuki de pie. Inmediatamente ella se levantó y se colocó a su lado.

Temari: dónde vas?

Mizuki: al servicio.. a retirarme estas estúpidas vendas…

Temari: siéntate yo me encargo de ellas.. (dejando que Mizuki se acomodase en una silla y empezando a retirarle el vendaje) ¿cómo acabaste aquí?

Mizuki: … quise asesinar a un demonio… fue el culpable de que todo cambiara…

Temari: Naruto-kun? Te refieres al Kyubi y al ataque a la villa, no es así? (terminando de retirar el vendaje del pecho descubriendo las extrañas marcas que lo cubrían)

Mizuki: ES UN DEMONIO QUE MERECE MORIR! NUNCA DEBIÓ EXISTIR!! (agarrando a Temari por el cuello del yukata y empotrándola contra la pared, con una mano es su cuello aprisionándolo con fuerza)

Temari no podía respirar, no pudo reaccionar ante el movimiento rápido de Mizuki y ahora solo podía cerrar con fuerza los ojos y patalear, entre la rapidez de él y la fuerza con la que la estaba ahogando temari no notaba ya su cuerpo, volvía a sentir la sensación del día anterior, con la diferencia de que esta vez veía quien era. Un hombre desgarrado en dolor, dolor que condujo al más puro odio, a la más profunda soledad.

Mizuki apretaba fuerte el cuello de Temari mientras la mantenía en el aire contra la pared con el otro brazo, su mente decía que matase al maldito Kyubi, y no distinguía otra cosa que eso.

Temari: Mi-Mizu.. (empezando a quedarse inconsciente) go-gomen… Mizuki-san… (dejando de ejercer resistencia, su mente seguía ahí, pero ella no reaccionaba ya)

Mizuki fue entonces cuando reaccionó, su aspecto volvió a la normalidad, ya que había adquirido el de su "transformación" y soltó de inmediato el cuello de Temari y el cuello del yukata cayendo ésta inconsciente al suelo, ya no respiraba, cayó con un ligero golpe seco al golpear la cabeza en el suelo.

Mizuki se miró las manos horrorizado, su odio, su ira, le habían llevado a hacer aquello, no era la primera vez que le pasaba, pero no contra una mujer, y mucho menos extranjera. No sabía si gritar pidiendo ayuda aunque en esa zona fuese difícil de que alguien respondiese a auxiliar a Temari, o tratar de reanimarla él mismo. Pero su tiempo se agotaba con rapidez, con suma rapidez…


	5. Un Corazón Encantador

_**Un Corazón Encantador que Busca Ser Salvado**_

Veía como ella estaba inconsciente en el suelo, sin respirar, de vez en cuando movía un dedo de la mano como reflejo de que en esa zona pedían oxígeno, un oxígeno que no llegaba. Mizuki no sabía, que hacer, nadie le ayudaría allí, tampoco a ella… En esa área estaban él y su vigilante, ni una sola alma más.

No lo pensó más se arrodillo a su lado y la incoporó un poco acercándo su rostro al de ella, cada vez más cerca, un poco más cerca, un poco más… ¡Ya! Sus labios se sellaron con los de ella, él inspiraba ondo y luego le pasaba ese oxígeno a ella, además de ejerciendo bombeo del corazón con las amnos sobre el pecho de ella para que circulase con más facilidad.

Abrió los ojos incorporándose más con la ayuda de él, inspirando todo el aire posible, tratando de centrar la imagen de Mizuki en su posición real ya que lo veía cuadruplicado.

Mizuki la observaba algo aliviado, pero el odio volvía a despertar, no contra ella, si no contra sí mismo por haberla atacado.

Temari: Mizu.. ki? … Arigato Mizuki-san.. (abrazándose a su cuello mientras él la miraba sin comprender) domo arigato gozaimashu (soltándose de él)

Mizuki: a.. arigato?

Temari: … (le sonríe) me salvaste, gracias muchísimas gracias

Mizuki seguía sin comprender, porque tras haber sido él el que le hiciese aquello ella le daba las gracias. Tanto tiempo había pasado en aquel lugar, tanto tiempo que cosas tan sencillas como esa no las alcanzaba ya, su corazon se había alimentado de odio durante mucho tiempo..

Temari sabía que a él le costaba entenderlo, y estaba algo apenada por ver lo que aquel lugar le había provocado.


	6. Yo te Cuidaré

_**Yo te Cuidaré**_

Temari sabía de la dificultad de vivir habiendo perdido lo que más quieres, pero por suerte ella había recuperado lo que más quería gracias a las gentes de Konoha. Mizuki es un componente de la villa, y ella le ayudaría a aplacar su soledad, conseguiría que su oído hacia Naruto descendiese, Mizuki al fin y al cabo es un hombre, habría métodos para conseguir ese objetivo.

Mizuki la mayor parte del tiempo rechazaba la compañía de Temari por lo que ella se quedaba en el cuartito de al lado sin hacer un solo ruido, eso molestaba incluso más a Mizuki pero no se ponía a que permaneciese allí, al menos alguien permanecía a su lado.

Es extraño que buscamos soledad, soledad en la cual no aparezca anda más, en la que podamos pensar tranquilamente, sin embargo nos ayuda que alguien permanezca con nosotros sin decir ni una palabra rompiendo esa soledad convirtiéndola en mero silencio y eso nos reconforta. Es algo que no se puede explicar con lógica, los seres humanos somos ilógicos por naturaleza, pero eso mismo es lo que nos hace tan especiales.

Temari esperaba que Mizuki cambiase, que ese odio desapareciese al igual que hizo el de Gaara, esperaba encontrar algo que curase ese corazón herido y aliviase su alma. Los ojos de Mizuki indicaban que ese odio no era más que un reflejo de lo que realmente sentía.


End file.
